From Depression Blooms Love
by Shadow Dragon Demon
Summary: With him gone, she grew more and more depressed. Something started to feed off that depression, and was now growing stronger. But what will happen when he returns to her? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
1. Koops & Vivian: After Goodbye

**Shadow:**I know, I know. I should be updatingThe Little Kitsune Prince, but I read a story called Better Off Alone, and itmade me just want to write a Shadowshellshipping story. For those of you who don't know what that is, it a Vivian/Koops pairing. Vivian and Koops are from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Great game. I haven't beaten it yet, but I'm real close. Anyways, like I said, I haven't beaten it yet, so if I get any infomationwrong, I'm sorry. Also, I'm in the process of finishing Chapter 3 of The Little Kitsune Prince, so don't worry. Just be glad I'm writing again. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story. Well, I do, but you'll figure out what.

-------------------------------------------------------

Koops sighed. He was sitting in his house in Petalburg alone. Koopie Koo was out somewhere, he knew not where. Something was wrong with him. Since he'd returned to Petalburg, he'd been feeling like something was missing. At first, he thought he missed all the adventures he had while with Mario and the others. So he had gone out exploring with Koopie Koo. But that didn't help. Then he thought he just needed a nice vacation, so he and Koopie Koo went to the Mushroom Kingdom. But that wasn't it either. So now he sat there, thinking. "What's missing?" he said out loud. He hoped he figured it out soon. He was going to visit a few of his former group members, and he didn't want them worrying about him. Especially Vivian.

"Vivian…" he said, sighing again. She was his closest friend from the group, and probably his closest friend period. When she first joined them, she seemed very scared. She had later told him it was because not only had she abandon her sisters, but she had also been their enemy, and she didn't know how they could like her. She also seemed sad, and he didn't like to see anybody sad, so, on her first night with the group, when he saw she had no blanket, he gave her hers, as a sign of friendship. After that, she started trust him more, and soon after that, she was able to trust everybody in the group. She trusted Koops most of all though, and stay close to him wherever they went.

Of course, this caused people to wonder if they liked each other as more than friends. They denied it, Koops saying he had a girlfriend already and Vivian saying she didn't believe in love. But whenever Koops was with Vivian, he felt different than when he was with Koopie Koo. With Koopie Koo, it felt more like he was with a sister or mother. Koopie Koo was always babying him, making sure he was okay and whatnot acting like a big sister or mother should. And for that he was thankful. He needed a mother figure in his life. But with Vivian, it was more…magical. Like he could do anything and go anywhere as Vivian was there, by his side. He also got what he heard someone call butterflies in his stomach (He told the person that butterflies in the stomach must be unhealthy. The person just laughed at him.) and his heart started to beat faster.

"That's it!" he yelled as he jumped up. How could he have been so stupid? The thing missing in his life was Vivian!

"What's it?" Koopie Koo asked? She had just walked in the door.

"I figured out why I've felt so miserable lately, he said, turning towards her.

"Really? That's great!" she said, happy. She had been worried about her Koops. Ever since he'd come back, he been acting weird. But now he was going to get better. She knew it. "So, why were you miserable?"

"I'm sorry Koopie Koo, but I can't tell you," he said, looking towards the floor. He had told her about Vivian, but not about how close they had become. He had a feeling Koopie Koo wouldn't have liked that.

Koopie Koo looked hurt. "And why not?" she asked quietly. "Can't you trust me?"

"You know I can," he told her. "I just don't think you want to hear it." He started for the door and stopped beside her. "I'm going to leave now. I don't know if I'm coming back again or not, so goodbye." With this, he hugged her and started to leave.

Koopie Koo started to cry. "Wait!" she yelled. "Why are you leaving me? I thought you loved me!"

Koops stopped, but didn't look at her. "I do love you," he said, "but not like you think. You're like an older sister or mother to me. I'm sorry, Koopie Koo. Goodbye." He started to walk away, and soon was out of Koopie Koo's sight. She didn't watch him leave, though. She was crying her eyes out, heartbroken. All she had left now was the hope that her Koops…no, he wasn't her Koops anymore. That Koops would at least visit her. He had said that she was like his older sister or mother, hadn't he?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Since Mario had last been there, Rougeport had become a better place to live in. Certain parts of town where actually family friendly, or were becoming that way. Yet, one part of town lay untouched. Underground. It was the last place bandits, thieves, and others of the like had left to live. It was also where Vivian had come to know as home. After the Shadow Queen had been defeated, her sister had either disappeared or had gone into hiding, she didn't know. She just knew she didn't know where they were. Like they would take her back in. She could see it now…

_ Beldam's hovering over her, yelling at her. "It's all your fault our Queen was defeated!"-SLAP!- "How could you betray us like that!" –SLAP!- "Leave us now before I kill you!" –SLAP!-_

So, she had found an empty place underground and stay there, never really leaving. She was in bad shape. Her hat was torn and faded. Her hair was matted and nasty. She herself was dirty and hungry. She was barely floating. Her eyes were red as well, like she had been crying for a while. She longed to live a normal life, but she didn't think she could go back to the surface, and it wasn't because her eyes had become use to the darkness of underground. No, it was because she thought nobody would like her. After Mario and everybody had parted ways, she tried living a normal life on the surface. But everywhere she went, people stared. People whispered. People wouldn't give her the time of day. Really. She had once somebody what time it was, and he ignored her. So, she retreated to a place where nobody would find her, and where she could think. Think about why nobody liked her. Not even her sisters had liked her. Well, maybe Marilyn had, but she didn't show it enough. In fact, she could only think of one person she knew liked her.

"Koops…" she said softly. When she left her sisters to join Mario, he was the first one to show her kindness. He was the first to be there for her. He was the first to care about her. At first, she was wary of him. She wasn't sure if he actually did care about her or he was setting her up for a trap. But she soon got that silly thought out of her head, and began to trust him. Soon, she felt better, happier. She knew it was because of Koops. Whenever he wasn't near, she felt lost, scared, sad. But with Koops, she felt more alive, like nothing, not even Beldam, could harm her.

She was crying a little. She hadn't seen Koops since they had parted ways. She knew he had a girlfriend, but she still had hoped that he would stay with her. But he had left back for Petalburg, and she was left alone. She knew there was a pipe somewhere underground that led to Petalburg, but she didn't have the heart to find it and visit Koops. She didn't want to see him and his girlfriend all happy. It might have killed her.

She was really crying now. It was she who needed Koops, not this girlfriend of his! "Why did you leave me Koops!" she yelled out between her sobs. "Why!" Without Koops, her life wasn't worth living. When she thought of that, she stopped crying. "That's it," she said quietly. Her tear stain face got a determined look on it. "If I can't live with Koops, I won't live at all." She then drifted off, thinking of which would be better, drowning or Poisonous Mushrooms? She didn't notice the glowing pair of purple eyes watching her leave. "That's it child, start drowning in your despair. But don't die yet. I need your depression. It makes me stronger. And I need to be strong to defeat Mario," a voice belong to the eyes said, then laughing an icy laugh.

-------------------------------------------------

**Shadow:** So, how did you like it? I hope you like my ugly brainchild. NO STARING! Did you figure out who I own? Yep, I own the eyes. Go me! I own eyes:)Oh, and the title may be temporary. If I, or anybody else, can think of a better title, I'll change it. Please R&R!


	2. Koops: On the Road Again

Shadow: Okay, okay, I know. I'm horrible, blah blah blah. It's way too short, blah blah blah. Not in the mood. -fumes- 

Shippou: -blinkblink- Guess it's a bad time to ask when Chapter Three of my story will be up, huh?

Shadow: **YES.**

Shippou: OO;; -runs and hides-

Shadow: Oh, Edward is what I named my Yoshi the first time around. After Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Shut up.

Ed Elric: WHY DID YOU NAME SUCH A SHORT THING AFTER ME? IS IT BECAUSE I'M SHORT? A SHRIMP? A MIDGET? HUH HUH HUH?

Shadow: -hits Ed in the back of the head with a frying pan- Now be a good boy and say what I told you to say, or Alphonse will go bye-bye. -points to Al, tied up, hanging over a tub of acid-

Al: Brother, I'm scared. ;-;

Ed: Shadow, you're a witch.

Shadow:D

Ed: -grumbles- Fine, but only for Al. -sigh- Shadow doesn't own **_any_** of the characters she uses in this chapter, including Shippou, Al, and myself. She wishes she owned them for her own sick purposes, but she doesn't. So don't sue her or anything like that, okay?

Shadow: -pats Ed's head- Good boy. -releases Al just right beside the tub of acid-

----------------

Under a tree between the path from Petalburg to the pipe that led to Rougeport (Not the blue one in the center of town. The one that gets you to Petalburg Meadows.), Koops sat down to rest. There weren't nearly as many enemies now that the Shadow Queen had been defeated, but there were still a few. He had easily beaten all of them but one. A simple Goomba, he had used items to attack Koops. "That Thunder Rage really hurt," he muttered to no one. He sighed, wishing he had remembered to pack anything to take with him.

"Okay," he started talking to himself again. "I'll soon be in Rougeport, which is where I saw her last."

"Saw who?" said a voice from behind the tree. Koops jumped and ducked into his shell. When he wasn't attacked, he peaked out. He saw the owner of the voice, and it was none other than the Green Yoshi kid whose egg hatched at Glitzville, and who had traveled with Mario and Company afterwards.

"Edward!" Koops exclaimed, hiding in his shell no longer. "What are you doing here?"

Edward smiled, happy to see his friend again. "After we all went our separate ways, I had no place to go. So I started traveling wherever I felt like, battling enemies so I can be as strong as the Great Gonzales someday!"

"Sounds like you've been having a blast," Koops said, smiling back at Edward. It was nice to see a friendly face.

"Yeah, but enough about me. What about you? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Koopie Koo?"

Koops frowned. "I…It…It wasn't working out," he said quietly. "I love her still, but as a sister. Only as a sister."

"Oh, sorry about that," Edward said, patting his friend's back…um, shell. "How did Koopie Koo that it? It seemed like she really loved you."

"Better than I thought she would," Koops replied. He tried to push what had just happened to the back of his mind. "Anyways, so now I'm on my way to Rougeport. I'm looking for…someone."

Edward smirked. "Let me guess. Vivian?"

Koops blushed, "Why would you think that?" he asked, flustered.

"I may still be a kid, Koops, but I'm not blind," Edward told him, looking straight at him. "I know you both cared a lot for each other, and that you still care about her."

Koops looked away from Edward and towards the sky, thinking about what he said. "You haven't heard anything about Vivian, have you? Or heard from Vivian?" he asked after a minute.

Edward shook his head. "I haven't heard from Vivian, but I did hear something about her from someone I met while traveling. You won't like it though."

"Why? What is it?" Koops asked, glancing at Edward from the side of his eyes.

"Apparently, the citizens of Rougeport never accepted Vivian," the Yoshi said sadly. "I guess they were still too scared of her sisters and the Shadow Queen. She retreated underground, and nobody's seen or heard from her since."

"WHAT?" Koops stood up, fire in his eyes. He looked straight at the now frightened Edward. "You mean after all she did to help them, they still treated her horribly?" He looked down the path. "I have to hurry to Rougeport. That town needs to be taught a lesson."

Edward jumped up, laughing. "I'm coming with you. This'll be exciting!"

Koops looked at Edward, who was now running around the tree in anticipation. Koops had wanted to make the trip by himself, but he would probably need the company. And the help. He smiled and nodded. "Well then, let's go!" he told Edward and started walking down the path to the pipe. Edward cheered and started to follow close behind.

After a minute or two, Edward asked, "Hey Koops, if you're going to Rougeport, how come you didn't use the blue pipe in town?"

Koops stopped walking. "I forgot all about it," he replied, nervously laughing.

Edward sighed. "You're hopeless Koops. Completely hopeless," he told his friend as they started their march to Rougeport back up.

_Hold on, Vivian. I'm coming,_ Koops thought to himself. He prayed Vivian wouldn't do anything drastic, and prayed if she did, he would be there in time to save her.

----------------

Shadow: Shut up. I know it sucks. I'm not in a 'write happy things' kind of mood right now. Isn't that right boys?

Ed, Al, and Shippou: -nodnod-

Shadow: So, if you wish for these three cuties to survive, don't complain too much, alright?

Shippou: Please? I want to live!

Ed: I'm about to kick your ass, Shadow!

Al: I'm cute:D

Ed and Shippou: --;;

Shadow: Later!


	3. Vivian: Unexpected Stranger

Shadow: Okay. Long time no update. Sorry. I've been meaning to, but Vivian's parts of the story are harder to write than I thought they were. I think the below is a bunch of crap, but had to get it out of the way so I can write the next Koops chapter. Also, while I write well when I'm depressed, I just haven't had any creative juices lately.

Shippou: It's the truth! -nodnod-

Shadow: So anyways, at least you finally got an update. Oh, did you know in the Japanese version of Paper Mario: TTYD, there's confusion about Vivian's gender?

Shippou: What?

Shadow: Yeah. Some people think the Japanese version of Vivian is a bishounen or a guy who dresses like a girl to try to get his sisters to like him.

Shippou: Oo

Shadow: Yeah. So for the sake of things not being a tad weird, I'm going with the American version of Vivian, who is a girl.

**I don't own any characters in this chapter becides the character I made up. Guess which one she is. --;;**

* * *

Vivian had decided for the drowning. Poison mushrooms cost money, which she didn't have. She struggled to float to the water. She had to pass by a few bandits as she did, but they didn't say a thing to her. One whispered something to another as she passed, but she didn't catch it. She didn't care. In a few minutes, she'd be dead anyways, so let them talk.

She finally got to a big lake. She looked down into the clear water. Many dangerous things swam under the water; things that would probably eat her before she could actually drown. "All the better," she sighed, tears falling from her eyes. She looked around her, hoping against hope to see if somebody was there to stop her. To tell her she was important.

There was nobody there, like she thought there would be. "So this is it, huh?" she said quietly, crying. She got to the edge of the water and took of her hat, laying it down. If anybody was to wonder where she was, they would know. "Goodbye, Koops," she whispered. She closed her eyes, preparing to enter the lake.

"Vivi, wait!" called out a female voice right as Vivian was about to go in the water. She stopped and turned around. She hadn't recognized the voice, yet somehow it had known what some people had called her. She looked behind her but didn't see anybody. "Who's there?" she called out. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't know me?" the voice sighed. "Did they hide me from you?" Suddenly, a figure appeared from the ground about three feet in front of Vivian, like Vivian and her two sisters could do when they came back from hiding in the shadows. Vivian was shocked, not only by that, but the way the figure looked.

She was a shadow creature like Vivian was, but black instead of purple. She was a few inches taller than Vivian, and skinnier, though not as skinny as Beldam. She had long white hair, and a hat like Vivian's, though it was red and black instead of red and white. The hat covered her eyes. She smiled at Vivian. "Don't look so shocked Vivi dear. Well, I can't blame you. You've never seen your younger sister."

"Sis-sister!" Vivian exclaimed. There was no way. She was the youngest; Beldam and Marilyn were the only sisters she had. _They could have hid her existence from me,_ she thought. _But then why does she remember me but I don't remember her?_

'Yes, sister," the other said. "That meanie Beldam didn't want you to know that there was someone in the family that was younger than you because she didn't want you to have any power over anybody. She hid your existence from me as well, but I found out about you from hearing about your adventures with that Mario guy. I wanted to meet you, but she wouldn't let me. But now that Beldam is gone, and her enforcer Marilyn is as well, we can finally be proper sisters." She smiled big. "How does that sound?"

Vivian just nodded. It was going to take her a while to get over this shock.

"Yay!" the other cheered, like a little kid. "Oh yeah! My name's Hekate." She picked up Vivian's hat and handed to her. "Now let's go get you cleaned up while we catch up, okay?"

Vivian actually smiled a little, taking her hat back and putting it on her head. "Yeah," she said quietly. "That would be nice." She started to float back towards where she lived.

Hekate turned and looked at the water. "That was a close one, she said, her voice going deeper than the cheery voice she had been speaking in. "I almost lost my power source." She lifted up her hat a little, and looked at her reflection with purple eyes. "Hopefully I don't have to keep up this kid act for long. It's starting to make me sick."

"Hekate?" Vivian called, about 20 feet away. "Where are you?"

Hekate dropped her hat over her eyes and turned towards Vivian. "Coming sister dear!" she replied in the cheery voice. She smirked an evil smirk, which she turned into a happy smile as she got closer to Vivian. "Let's go to your house!" she told Vivian. Vivian nodded, and both of them floated back to where Vivian called home.

* * *

Shadow: I like the name Hekate. If I was to ever get a female cat, I'd name it either Hekate or Hinata. Anyways, I'm sorry if this isn't what you were expecting from me. ;-;

Shippou: -pats Shadow on the head-

Shadow: -grabs Shippou and cuddlehugs him-

Shippou: -big smile- Review please!


	4. Koops & Vivian: So Near, Yet So Far

Shadow: Wow. I think this is the first time in a while I've updated a story twice in two weeks. I'm proud of myself. Anyways, I know I said last chapter this would be a Koops chapter, but I had an idea, and this is what came out. Hope you enjoy. Oh! And for this chapter's disclaimer teller, we have... **Kratos from Tales of Symphonia(sp?)!**

Kratos: ...

Shadow: Read the disclaimer, Angel Boy.

Kratos: -sigh- Shadow doesn't own any of the characters in this story but Hekate, but she owns the idea of Bad Guy City, so don't steal that or Hekate from her. -mumbles- Like anybody would steal Bad Guy City.

Shadow: -attacks Kratos with Rabid Radioactive Howler Monkeys-

Kratos: -flees in fear-

* * *

"_This_ is your home!" Hekate cried out. She had just seen the little corner of the underground Vivian had been living at.

"Well, yeah," Vivian said quietly. "Nobody else would sell me a home or let me live with them or anything like that…"

"Not even your friends from the gang?" Hekate asked.

Vivian grew sadder. "I'm sure they would have, but I didn't want to ask them. I couldn't have! I would've have been forced back underground as soon as I got to the surface."

Hekate sighed. "Well, if this is your home sweet home, then I guess-" She cut herself off and it seemed like she was listening for something.

Vivian looked a bit worried. "What's the matter" she asked.

Hekate smiled. "Nothing, it's just a suddenly feel faint. I'm going to hide in the shadows for a few until I feel better, okay?" Before Vivian could answer, she had disappeared.

"Okay…" Vivian quietly said to no one. She wondered how long she'd be alone for this time.

-----------------

Koops and Edward popped out of the pipe from Petalburg Meadows, and were now underground. Koops looked around. The regular enemies were there, but they were few and far between. Mostly, it was wrong-doers, like bandits. "What happened to this place?" he asked Edward.

"What? Have you been in your shell asleep since the gang broke up?" Edward teased. "Rougeport is becoming more family friendly! The bullies of the old Rougeport have nowhere else to go, so they all fled to underground. They have their own little city down here."

Koops was almost afraid to ask. "What do they call it?"

Edward smiled huge. "Bad Guy City!" he chirped.

Koops shook his head. "I should have figured…" He started to walk towards the left, towards a door.

"Where are you going?" Edward called out. "You passed the pipe leading to the surface!"

"Vivian's down here somewhere. I know it," Koops said, stopping and turning to look at Edward. His eyes glowed with determination.

"Still, don't you think we should go up to the surface and ask around, just to make sure? And rest while we're at it? I'd hate for you to get in a fight and be too tired, though that would mean I'd have all the glory." Edward stopped to think about that. "Then again, maybe we should just stay here and start looking…"

Koops chuckled. "You're right," he sighed. "Let's go to the surface." Edward nodded and went up the pipe. Edward walked up to it, but looked to his left before he went up. _I'm here, Vivian,_ he said to himself. _And I'm coming for you. Just hold on a little longer._ He then went up the pipe.

-----------------

A minute after Koops and Edward had gone up the pipe, Hekate appeared from the shadows. "Damn," she said in what appeared to be her normal voice, the one that wasn't cheery and sort of high pitched. "I didn't think he'd be here! If she finds out, my plans are all ruined! I must get her away from here at once!" With that she disappeared back into the shadows.

Back at her corner, Vivian was about to give up on Hekate coming back. "Even though we've only been together maybe ten minutes, she already hates me and left me," Vivian sighed.

"That's not true, Sis!" Hekate, talking in her fake voice, cheered as she popped up from the shadows in front of Vivian, giving her a scare. "Told you I'd be back." She stuck her tongue out at Vivian.

Vivian smiled. "You did. Are you feeling better?"

Hekate nodded. "Yes, I am. Must be this place. I'm not used to it down here." She got deep in thought. "Oh! I got an idea!" she exclaimed after a few minutes. "Let's go to where I was kept in Twilight Town! The house should still be empty, and the two jerks won't be there, so everything will just be fine!"

Vivian hesitated. "I don't know, Hekate. It suddenly seems like there's something important to me in this town, and I kind of want to check it out."

Hekate took hold of Vivian's hand. "Please, Vivi?" she pleaded. "You need to get away from this place. Look what it's done to your beautiful hair. Besides, I can fix your hat at my place."

Vivian sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll go."

Hekate smiled. "Yay! Thank you Sis!" she said, hugging Vivian. "You go ahead and go. I'll meet you there. I have to take care of something real quick."

That last comment confused Vivian, but she didn't ask any questions. "Okay. See you there," she said, before disappearing into the shadows.

Hekate waiting a few seconds before acting like she was hurling. "I think this is going to kill me," she said in her real voice. "But at least I got her away from the one thing that makes her happy." Her purple eyes shone from beneath the hat. "Well, have to make sure "Sis" hasn't done anything stupid." She chuckled evil-like as she went into the shadows.

* * *

Shadow: -points to above- My longest chapter.** Ever.** Yay me!

Kratos: -badly injured- Need...water...and...rabies shots. x-x

Shadow: That's what you get, you hot piece of angel. -sticks tounge out at Kratos-

Kratos: I hate you.

Shadow: ;-;

Shippou: -pops out of nowhere- Review please!


	5. Koops: Updated City, Same Old Friends

Shadow: SnapCracklePop! I'm updating AGAIN?

Shippou: It's the end of the world!

Shadow: No, this is what happens when you like writing a story, people say they like your story, and you're sick at home by yourself for four hours and you need to kill some time.

Shippou: Oh...When's the next chapter for my story!

Shadow: Probably not for a while. This story's got my attention for right now.

Shippou: -goes off to pout-

Shadow: Anyways, sorry if this chapter is too long/a bore/teh suck/whatever. I had to try to describe the new Rougeport, and I can't describe things very well. My vocabulary and the list of words I can spell, even with Spell Check on Mircosoft Word, is pretty small. --;;

**I own nothing in this chapter except my ideas of what I think the new Rougeport looks like.**

* * *

Koops stood, mouth wide open. "Holy crap," he muttered, looking for the first time at the new Rougeport. Where Merlon and Professor Frankly's houses once stood, different stores lined the street, ranging from a bakery to a toy shop. Further down the right where apartment complexes and a school.

"Heh, you surprised?" Edward teased. "You should see the rest of town. Follow me." He started walking towards the town center, Koops right behind.

Koops couldn't believe what he saw. The scaffold, which had been a town identifier to him, was gone, replaced by a sign with happy looking Toads and Goombas. Koops read the sign; in bright, bold letters, it said "Welcome to the new Rougeport!", while somebody had written under that, "Where it's no longer fun to be a pirate. :(" The shops in the center of town had been renovated, and the inn was better than ever.

"I'm going to explore the town for just a little," Koops told Edward. "I'll meet you back at the inn." Before Edward could say something, he was off to the docks.

Koops smiled. The docks had been fixed up a little and made bigger, but it still looked basically the same. The only major difference, besides the fact that Cortez's ship no longer being there, was that the majority of the ships were cruise ships or ships used for private trips. Koops wondered how the last part of town, the part controlled by the Pianta, looked like now. It had been the only nice part of town, though still not very family friendly. He walked towards it to check it out.

It made Koops wide-eyed in wonder. How could this part of town gotten bigger! But it had. No longer was the casino there; it was replaces by an arcade for kids. The streets were better looking, the buildings were better looking, everything was better looking. There was even a playground across from the arcade. A few houses dotted the road towards the Excess Express and the Blimp to Glitzville. "This section looks better than the rest, probably because of the Pianta," Koops said to no one as he made his way to the inn.

"So, how do you like the new Rougeport?" Edward asked a couple of hours later. When Koops had first returned to the inn, Edward was fast asleep, and Koops soon followed his example. "Kind of makes you miss the old Rougeport."

"It kind of does," Koops said. "Sure, now you won't get randomly attacked, but that takes the fun out of coming to a place like Rougeport, you know?" He thought for a few seconds. "Why did Rougeport decide to change, anyways?"

"Because of us," Edward laughed. "When people heard of our adventures, and found out that this place was a major part of it, people started coming from everywhere. Most were coming on family vacations. But the way the town was, it would've been bad for business, and the town wanted all the money it could get. So they decided to sell out and become a hot vacation spot. Of course, the irony of it is that they got rid of the very thing people had started coming for, but nobody noticed. Soon, nobody remembered why they started coming. Some of the tourists stayed, deciding to live here to save money." Edward sighed. "This old grey town, she ain't what she used to be."

Koops nodded. "So have any of the old gang seen Rougeport since the change?"

"Yeah. Goombella lives here now," Edward said. "After finishing Goomba U, she moved here to study the history of the town."

Koops chuckled. "I should've known. Let's go visit her. Maybe she knows something, anything, about where Vivian is, or how she's doing, or something of that nature." He started walking towards the door. "Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Edward said. He walked past Koops. "She lives in an apartment with Professor Frankly near where he used to live," he called to Koops. Koops nodded and started to follow his Yoshi friend.

-----------------

"Koops!" Goombella squealed. It had taken Koops and Edward five minutes to get to the apartment building, five minutes to get to her apartment, and five minutes for her to answer the door. "It's been too long!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Koops blushed and gave her a hug. "Yes, it has," he said smiling.

"Well, both of you come in!" Goombella said, walking toward the back of her apartment. As they entered, Koops saw why it had taken forever for her to answer the door; the whole apartment, no bigger than a house in Twilight Town, was full of books, maps, and other stuff archeologists like her and Frankly need. "You must excuse the mess," she told them, a little embarrassed. "Since there's more stuff than room, things get a little tight."

"It's no big, Goombella, It's just nice to see you again," Koops said.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, even though we had lunch the other day."

Goombella giggled. "All three of us must eat there soon," she said, clearing off a spot on the floor, where all three of them sat down. "So what brings you here Koops?" Goombella asked. "And where's Koopie Koo? I thought once you got back to Petalburg, you two would never be seen again in public without one another."

Koops sighed. How many times would he have to tale this story? "Things didn't…pan out like we thought they would…" he said.

"You fell out of love with Koopie Koo the moment you saw Vivian, didn't you?" Goombella asked. Koops blushed, but didn't say anything, just looking away from Goombella. "I thought so," she smirked. "So now you're here looking for her, right."

"That's right!" Edward answered for Koops. "So, you know anything about her?"

"Actually, yeah," Goombella said with a hint of sadness. "I tried to talk to her a couple of weeks ago. She's living in a part of the Underground where nobody goes…because of her." She looked towards the floor. "She looked bad, like she hadn't taken care of herself for a while, or been in the sun in forever. When I appeared, she disappeared in the shadows. I tried to get her to come out, but she wouldn't. After an hour, I left."

Koops stood up. "Well you should've stayed longer!" he yelled at Goombella, making both her and Edward jump. "She was probably hurt because you left!"

"Koops, I couldn't stay any longer," Goombella said quietly. She had never seen Koops this angry, and it scared her. "I had important work to do, plus I had to buy food for me and the Professor."

"That doesn't matter!" Koops ranted. "Now she's probably crying her heart out, or worse!" He turned towards the door and started walking, stopping to open it. "I'm going to find her, and don't care if you guys come or not!" He opened the door and walked fast towards the steps down.

"Koops! Stop!" Edward called, rushing out the door. Koops stopped to turn and look at him. "I'm worried about Vivian too, so you can count me in," Edward smiled. "Just keep your rage in check, alright?"

Koops nodded when a noise caused him to look towards the door to Goombella's apartment. Goombella was there, tears forming under her eyes. "I'm sorry Koops, I really am…" she basically whispered.

Koops felt horrible. He'd never seen Goombella cry, and here he had caused her to. He walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Goombella," he told her softly. "I should have never yelled at you." He let go of her. "I'm just worried, you know?"

Goombella nodded. "I know. I am too. Which is why I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" Koops asked. "What about the Professor?"

Goombella blinked away her tears and smiled. "He's away for a whole week."

Koops smiled and looked at his friends, happy to have them. He wondered if by the end of this, if the whole gang would be together again. "Then let's go you two," he told them. Edward and Goombella cheered, and Goombella closed and locked her door. Then they started towards the Underground. _And hopefully towards Vivian,_ Koops thought to himself. _I just pray she's alright._

* * *

Shadow: -points to above- 1379 words people. That's a lot of me. A **lot**. And the next chapter is a Vivian chapter, so I'll probably write more. Also, this takes place about a month or two after the end of the game, and I have no idea how long this story will be. At the least, eight or nine.

Shippou: -still sulking-

Shadow: -glomps a Kouga plushie- Since my little fox friend won't say it, review please!


	6. Vivian: Home is Where the Heart Breaks

Shadow: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got sidetracked because of school, and then my depression attacks returned, making it so I didn't want to write. Which would explain why the follwing chapter sucks. I'm forcing myself to write this one, guys and gals.

Shippou: **Shadow doesn't own anything in this chapter besides Hekate, how the shack looks, and what Hekate tells Vivian about the other characters and what they're doing. So no stealing or suing(sp?)!**

* * *

Vivian and Hekate appeared from the shadows in the middle of Twilight Town, scaring a few of the residents. "Welcome home, sister!" Hekate said in her fake, cheery voice. "This is where we start our new life together." 

Vivian looked around warily. Just like in Rougeport, she was getting pointed and stared at. But this time, she was not alone. She had Hekate, and that's all she needed. She allowed a small smile to grace her face. "Where's home?"

"This way!" said Hekate. She floated towards the edge of town, towards where Doopliss had stolen Mario's identity. Vivian followed close behind. She had an idea where they were going.

And she was right. Home Sweet Home turned out to be the shack right outside town. It wasn't so run down anymore, however. "I fixed it up a lot," Hekate said, blushing. "I hated the way it was when I was kept here, and I didn't want you to live the same way I did."

"You did a nice job, Hekate," Vivian said. She really did. She has added on to the shack. Instead of one cramped room, there were two bedrooms, a living room/kitchen, and a bathroom. All the windows were fixed, and the door looked like it had been put there yesterday. "All this because of me?"

Hekate nodded. "You're worth it! Now come on in. We have much catching up to do!" She opened up the door for her sister. Vivian smiled and floated in, closely followed by Hekate, who closed the door behind her.

Vivian sat in one of the two chairs in the living room/kitchen, while Hekate worked to fixed them something to drink. Vivian closed her eyes. _This comfy chair beats stone,_ she thought to herself. She was almost asleep when Hekate tapped her shoulder. "Here, Vivi, nice warm tea." Vivian smiled and took a glass. She sipped it; it was very good. She went to thank her sister, but Hekate started talking before she could.

"So tell me Vivi. What was it like going on all those adventures?" Hekate asked, her voice so full of curiosity.

"It was…awesome," Vivian said quietly. "Being away from Beldam, seeing sights I otherwise wouldn't have seen, making new friends…" She tried to think about all the friends she had made on her trip, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Koops. "Hey, do you know what thy rest of the gang is doing?" she asked Hekate. "Being underground for a while, I have no idea."

Hekate nodded. "Goombella graduated from college and is now working with Professor Frankly, Flurrie is touring the world with Doopliss performing, Edward travels around trying to get stronger, Bobbery is back sailing everywhere he can, and Ms. Mowz leads a team of treasure hunters who get paid very well to find whatever they are hired to look for."

Vivian sat quiet for a few minutes. "What about Koops?" she finally asked in a quiet voice.

Hekate sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, because I know you like him. But as soon as he got home, he married Koopie Koo." She paused long enough for Vivian to gasp. "Yeah, it was sudden, so there was no time to invite anybody. And, so I've heard, they're expecting a kid soon."

Vivian stopped listening after she gasped. It felt like her heart had been ripped out, stepped on, bombed, and then three dozen Yoshis had stampeded across it. Tears filling her eyes, she got up from the chair. "Sorry Hekate, but I suddenly don't feel good. I'm going to bed, okay?"

Hekate nodded. "Sorry I was the one who had to give you the bad news."

Vivian shook her head. "No, don't be. I'd rather hear it from you than anybody else." She gave Hekate a sad smile, then floated into what she assumed was her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Hekate dropped her sister act. "That's it, Vivian," she said in her normal voice. "Wallow in your sadness. Convince yourself that he never liked you in the first place, and that you're worthless. Sink into the deep abyss of depression. Help me gain the power I need to take over this pitiful world, you traitor. Help me bring back the Shadow Queen to her former glory." She laughed quietly, her purple eyes glowing.

In her room, Vivian was curled up in her bed, silently crying. No matter how happy she was to have a nice sister, Koops was her first love, and it killed her about what Hekate had said happened. _How could he?_ she said to herself. _How could he do this to me? Pretend he liked me, then go and marry Koopie Koo as soon as he got home? I guess I was just Koopie Koo's temporary replacement. Was that it, Koops? Why, Koops? Why?_ Soon, that was the only question running through her head. She dipped into the shadows so she could cry her poor broken heart out without worrying Hekate.

* * *

Shadow: I have a cofession to make. ... I haven't beat PM:TTYD yet. But because I don't own it. I have to rent it. And I always have to get a game my sister will want to play as well, and last time I rented it, she didn't play it, so it'll be a while until I rent it again. ;-; -glomps plushie her ex got her for Valentine's Day- 

Shippou: Please review!

Shadow: And tell me how bad it sucked. -nodnod-


	7. Koops & Vivian: Dream a Dream

Shadow: Before the author notes and this this junk I tend to write before and after the chapter, I looked to see how many words just the chapter was. **1630.**

Shippou: -gawks-

Shadow: Yeah. But I really liked writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. -big smile-

* * *

Vivian opened her eyes and looked around, not knowing where she was. Last thing she remembered was her slowly emerging from the shadows and curling up in her bed at home, heart still full of sorrow. Now, however, she was in a bright and sunny place, full of red flowers and the greenest grass she had ever seen. Realizing she was laying down, she sat up and started to float around the place. "Where am I?" she said out loud. She then sighed. "Doesn't matter how beautiful this place is, I'm still alone in it, and Koops…" Her eyes filled with tears. She still couldn't believe what Hekate told her last night, but Hekate wouldn't lie to her. She went to play with her hat, something she used to do when she was depressed, but realized it wasn't there. Feeling naked without her hat, she sat down in a big pile of flowers and started making something she could wear on her head with them.

She had just got done making her crown of flowers when she heard a noise. Surprised, she quickly fled into the shadows, forgetting her flower crown, watching from there to see who it was. What she saw, she couldn't believe.

Koops was walking through the field, a confused look on his face. "What is this place?" he asked himself out loud. "I need to hurry up and get back." _Back to Koopie Koo,_ Vivian thought sadly. Koops sat down right next to where Vivian had just been and closed his eyes. A breeze swept through the field, making all the flowers dance a little…and blowing Vivian's flower crown right on Koops's hand. Vivian gave a silent squeal.

"What's this?" Koops said, opening his eyes and picking up the crown. He smiled sadly. "A flower crown. For some reason, this seems like something she'd do…" This comment made Vivian confused. _What? You don't know what your own wife does?!_ she wanted to scream at him, but before she could, she noticed that Koops was crying. He held back the sobs, but the tears were running down face.

"I was so STUPID for leaving her alone," he said, clutching the flower crown. "Who knows what's happened to her since we last saw each other? She could be hurt, or worse…" This just made Vivian more confused. _Who is he talking about?_ she thought to herself. She wanted, more than anything, to pop out of the shadows and hug Koops, but she waited, not knowing if that was a good idea.

Koops held up the flower crown, eyes still filled with tears. "I'll find you one day, and when I do, I'll tell you right then and there how much you mean to me. I promise you that, Vivian."

Vivian couldn't believe it. Crying out of happiness, she jumped out of the shadows right beside him. "Koops!" she cried, giving him a huge hug.

It took Koops a few moments to get over the shock, but when he did, he still couldn't believe it. "Vivian!" he said happily, hugging her back. Neither of them let go of the other; they didn't want to let go. They had been waiting too long for this moment. "Were you there the whole time?"

Vivian nodded, the happy tears still rolling off her face. "I didn't know it was me you were talking about. I thought…"

Koops, wanting to look at her face, pulled her to right in front of him. "Thought what?"

Vivian got quiet and sad. "I heard from…someone…that you married Koopie Koo, and that you two were expecting a kid."

Koops sighed and smiled at her. "Well, your source is wrong. We _were_ supposed to get married, but when I went back to her, I couldn't get you off my mind. I finally left her a couple of days ago to go looking for you."

Vivian blushed. "You did?" She leaped at him and hugged him, which knocked him over. Normally, his Koopa sense would tell him to start worrying, but he knew it was okay right now. He put his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could.

"I missed you Koops," Vivian whispered, laying her head down on his body and closing her eyes.

"I missed you too, Vivian," Koops told her. He laid there with her on top of him, in the middle of a beautiful field, absorbing her aura. It had been too long.

Suddenly, the sky turned black. Koops and Vivian sat up, both still in the embrace of the other. "What's going on?" asked Vivian, her worry coming out in her voice. "I don't know, but don't worry Vivian," Koops said, he voice steady. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

They both stood up, and finally let go of each other. It was then that a lightning bolt stuck the ground between the two, knocking them back in opposite directions. Koops quickly recovered, getting up off his back in no time flat. "Vivian!" he called, scared. "Are you okay?!"

Vivian slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she weakly called over. "But what in the world is going on?"

Before Koops could rush over to Vivian, a shadow figure started to materialize from the spot where lightning had met ground. Koops and Vivian could only watch in horror as the shadow became a huge spider at least 10 feet tall and with at least 8 feet long legs. "I'll tell you what's going on here!" the thing said to Koops in a deep, booming, female voice. "My power source was about to become happy again!" The thing loomed over Vivian, who had fallen to the ground in fear. "You're coming back with me, my dear!" Laughing, it grabbed Vivian with its two front legs and started disappearing into the ground again.

"No!" Koops called out, running towards Vivian. Right as he got about three feet away, however, he hit an invisible wall. He pounded on it, but it was no use. All he could do was watch Vivian being pulled into the ground.

Vivian tried to wiggle free, but it was useless, She was about to be sucked in the ground. She quickly turned to Koops, his face full of despair. "Koops!" she called out. "Look in Twilight Town! That's the last place I remember being at!" By this time, her head was the only thing visible. "And Koops, I lo-" she tried to say, but she fully disappeared before she could. The thing's laughter filled the air, as the whole place went black.

-----------------------

Vivian awoke with a scream, sitting straight up in her bed. Gasping, she looked around her. She was back in her room. Hekate burst through the door. "Sister, what's wrong?" she asked.

Vivian shook her head. "Nothing, Hekate. It was just a dream." _Yeah, just the dream of a heartbroken Siren,_ she thought to herself.

Hekate frowned. "Well, okay, if that's all you're going to say. But look!" She pointed to Vivian fixed hat lying on the floor by the door. "I fixed it this morning. I had just got done with it when you screamed. That's why it's on the floor."

Vivian smiled. "Thanks Hekate. I'll put it on as soon as I get a good shower. My hair is a mess." She got out of her bed and started floating towards the bedroom door. She stopped to look at Hekate. "Sis, you look like you had a rough night as well. You look half-asleep. Are you okay?"

Hekate nodded. "I'm just excited to have you here, that's all. Go ahead and take your shower." Vivian nodded and headed for the bathroom. Hekate collapsed on the floor, her turn to gasp for air. "I haven't done something that powerful in ages," she said in her normal voice. "Obviously, those two share a stronger bong than I could have guessed. Thankfully, Vivian's too stupid to realize it was more than a dream, so she's still depressed, and I'll be recharged in no time." She slowly got up off the floor. "Unfortunately, this mean's I'll have to kill Koops to make sure nothing like this happens again." She shrugged. "Oh well. Like I care."

-----------------------

"Koops? Koops! Wake up!" Edward yelled at his friend. They had spent the night at the inn because Professor Frankly came home earlier than expected, and Goombella had to help him unpack and explain what they were doing.

Koops slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? What?" He blinked a couple of times and sat up. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Edward said. "It looked like you were having a pretty awful dream."

"Yeah, it did get pretty bad," Koops said quietly. _No way that was all a dream!_ he yelled to himself. _It all felt too real. The wind in my face, the grass I was sitting on, Vivian…_ He clenched his fists together, and realized that there was something in one of them. He pulled his face out of under the covers and saw the flower crown in his hand. _This thing?_ he said to himself, and then it hit him. _It wasn't a dream, it was real!_ He jumped out of bed so fast it scared Edward.

"Edward, let's hurry up and get Goombella," he told the Yoshi.

"Why?" Edward asked. His friend's attitude was freaking him out a little.

"I know where Vivian is," replied Koops, fire in his eyes. "And she's in trouble." Edward nodded and left the room, heading to get Goombella. Koops took one last look at the flower crown and put it in his shell. _I'll give it back to you when I find you Vivian._ he said to himself. _And Vivian? I love you too._

* * *

Shadow: There you go. Only a few more chapters left. I'll be sad when this is over. Especially because I'm going to tick people off if I use one of the ending I have in mind. Which I probably will. -heavysigh-

Shippou: Please reveiw!


End file.
